


Three times Kyle had no idea and the one time they were caught

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't write life out the way you want too.  it's never a fairy tale, those always end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Kyle had no idea and the one time they were caught

It was a game you played with Ryan. See how far you could go and not get caught. The first time you had almost gotten caught with your hands down Ryan’s pants. You knew Ryan was with Kyle and had been for a while. That didn’t stop you, you wanted Ryan. No you needed Ryan.

The second time was the night before Ryan got married. You pulled away and adjusted your shirt right as Kyle walked into the room. You had just finished sucking Ryan dry. You played the best man role just like you were supposed too never letting on how close you really were to Ryan. 

The third time you were helping set up for the baby shower. Kyle and Ryan were having a baby. You jumped up and straightened your basketball shorts. You heard Kyle ask Ryan if you were ok as you cleaned yourself up. You had to shake away the nagging feeling that you were doing something wrong. 

The very last time you were with Ryan you two had gotten caught. Kyle burst into tears, being eight months pregnant with his and Ryan’s third child. You left and never expected to see them again. 

Then you decided to swim in Rio. You did well to avoid them, you even managed to get your own room. You avoided both of them for two months and then you ran into Kyle all by himself. You decided to be nice and say hi. Wrong move, if looks could kill you would be dead right on the spot. 

“What makes you think you get to speak to me? You have done enough damage already, just don’t fucking speak to me.”

“You have him isn't that what you wanted?” Your voice comes out nasty, harsh, and uncaring. Which if you think about you are all those things and more.

Kyle’s face is pained as he stares you down. “No, I never wanted another person in my fucking marriage but, he just had to fucking meet you. The great Michael Phelps!” Kyle spits your name out like it’s poison which to be fair it probably is to him. 

You want to just continue walking but you can’t get your feet to move. Kyle’s standing looking at you as if he wants to punch you.

“You took all the best years away from my marriage. We had wonderful memories that now I wonder was he thinking of you when I was with him?”

“Whatever you stayed with him. That was your choice.”

Oh if your mother could hear you now. She would smack you silly. Ryan hurt you so, you don’t care who you hurt anymore. 

Kyle’s face is red with rage. He steps closer to you, closer than you would like. 

“Fuck you! I have three kids with him so, yes I stayed. A marriage takes work, something you will never fucking know. I really hate you.” 

Suddenly Ryan shows up with all three kids. You want to say hi to him so, you do. He makes no notice of you and that makes your heart ache. He pulls Kyle into the elevator warning him about his blood pressure. They have another baby on the way. It’s then that you decide you don’t want to swim anymore. You can’t handle running into them again. It makes you angry to know Kyle got what you wanted and you got stuck with nothing. You realize that no matter where you go, nothing will ever make you happy again. It’s that night that you get drunk and jump off the balcony. Fifteen stories high is high enough to kill you. You can finally escape reality. So, you escape, the winds rushing into your ears. You feel nothing and suddenly you’re gone from the world. You will never know that Ryan doesn't mourn you, he goes on about his life raising his babies and being married.


End file.
